


Leaking Sunshine

by ffairyy



Category: bangtan girls - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, I'll make shit up as i go, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Summer Camp, Unfinished, discontinued, dreamy summer vibes and fluffy feelings, some gender changes, taejin are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: Summer is Hoseok’s favourite time of the year, because he gets to spend it with a bunch of rascal kids in a secluded area of land around the dreamiest lake he’s ever seen.And this year there's Jungkook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you scold me because I've gone ghost for ages and haven't updated my other two wips.... I hit creative rock bottom these past weeks and haven't managed to get motivated or inspired for literally anything.  
> but I started this thingy a while ago and I'm just gonna post it, because why the hell not... i can do what i want!!! :o)
> 
>  **note:** flashbacks are in _italic_ \+ some of them are girls in this one (namjoo, jina, yoonji and taehee) + rating might change in the future who knows
> 
>  **NOTE:** this fic is on hiatus/abandoned for now, but you can read it as a [Social Media AU on twitter](https://twitter.com/goldenhopeworld/status/1055391845675683840) instead!!

 ☼ _when he catches Jimin’s curious glance, he knows summer camp will be a whole lot different this year_ ☼

 

Summer is Hoseok’s favourite time of the year and of course it is.  
It’s the fourth time he gets to spend the warmest months of the year at Camp Hopeworld with a bunch of rascal kids in a secluded area of land around the dreamiest lake he’s ever seen.  
Surrounded only by trees and sky.  
  
When he first started, it was merely a question of earning a bit of extra money, but things have changed. Now the excited energy already settles in his body in early spring, long before summer camp even starts.  
  
He wouldn’t mention it around his friends from university back in the city, the ones he spends drunken house parties with,  but some of his best memories in life include bare feet on grass and wooden camp cabins, long nights under the starry sky with story and song and children’s laughter, campfires and glowing sunsets at the lake.  
Nobody ever prepared him to fall this deeply in love with a place, but that’s how life plays.  
  
He can barely stay still where he sits in the common room of Cabin Hope, the bigger one that’s closer to the lake. Excited energy bounces off of him and he’s the first one there, waiting for his colleagues, his friends, to pile into the room.  
  
It’s kind of his job to be early, to be prepared with all the paper work, ready and responsible. There’s no official leader between the counsellors, but in the past years Namjoo and he have naturally taken on the roles of the ones in charge, those who the others turn to when there’s a problem or uncertainty.  
He always loved being in control. It’s nice to be trusted and looked up to.  
  
Ms. Kim, the owner of the land, founder of the camp and mother of Taehee and Jina, has officially left things in Hoseok’s hands this morning, the way she does every year, with a warm smile and an underlying warning of “Don’t get too relaxed, Hoseok. I trust you to come to me when you need help.”  
  
She’s always been a tiny bit scary beneath the kind face, but maybe that’s just what happens when you’ve brought a masterpiece to life, in an idyll like this, over many years of hard work. Hoseok’s just been part of the fun for 4 of about 24 years.  
  
Tapping nervous rhythms on one of the wooden tables in the middle of the room, where kids will be playing cards and eating lunch tomorrow at this time of day, his eyes are glued to the door.  
  
Ms Kim hasn’t told him much about the new counsellor.  
He just got a foreboding name on a paper and an encouraging pat on the shoulder.  
  
“We’ll put him in Cabin Courage for now. Jina will show him around and teach him the ways, but I want you to keep an eye on him as well.”  
  
It’s not the prospect of having to take care of a new counsellor in addition to all the kids that has his hands sweating the way they do.  
The name on the paper before him, the date of birth scribbled next to it in neat handwriting- that’s what has his brain rattling.  
  
Jeon Jungkook, 1997.  
  
Maybe he’s paranoid about it; not that there’s reason to be. So what if it is Jungkook who got the job? He’s mentioned years ago that he wants to try being a counsellor one day, after Jimin and Hoseok told him about the fun and the money it brings.  
Now that he’s an adult, maybe he’s taking his chance. Not that Hoseok would know.  
They haven’t talked in forever.  
  
Jimin is the first one to bounce into the room, a wide grin spreading over his soft features, eyes squeezed to little crescents as he greets Hoseok with finger-guns across the room, as soon as he’s through the door. All of the tension melts off Hoseok’s shoulders when he returns the gesture.  
  
“When did you get here?” No greeting, no formality. They see each other two times a week anyway, during dance practice back in the city.

  
“Three hours ago,” Hoseok says. “I already claimed the bottom of the bunk bed, just so you know.”  
  
“That’s fair,” Jimin nods and plops down in the chair next to him after giving Hoseok’s shoulders a little squeeze. “I prefer the top one anyway. Yoonji will give you shit for it though.”  
  
“Well, it’s her own fault that she’s always late to the party. No discipline, no bottom bunk.”  
  
He barely gets the last words out, when they hear footsteps on creaking floorboards and their heads cock to the door.  
  
It’s not Yoonji who swings the door open, of course it isn’t.  
She’s probably still somewhere on the curvy country roads to the camp, maybe blasting loud rap music through the open windows of her old, shabby car, like she’s got all the time in the world.  
  
It’s Jina who greets them with a big smile and a thin folder under her arms, some jeans shorts and the ugliest Hawaii shirt Hoseok’s ever laid eyes on. There are little dogs on surfboards on it and the colors are an attack on everyone’s eyes.  
  
“Dude, the kids are gonna take you apart for wearing that,” Jimin greets her.  
  
“I’m not gonna wear it in front of the kids,” Jina frowns. “Do you think I have a death wish?”  
  
“Why the hell do you own something like that in the first place?”  
  
Jina pulls out a chair opposite of them and stretches her long arms over her head, a sly grin taking over her face.  
“Won it at a fair, you know, they’ve got those little grabby arm machines and I’m a genius when it comes to those.”  
  
“Not sure if that’s something to brag about,” a voice at the ajar door deadpans and Namjoo’s walking in.  
Hoseok swears she’s grown taller since he’s last seen her, maybe tanner too, though the sun has only come back from hibernation a few weeks ago.  
  
“Good to see you guys,” Namjoo smiles when she fist-bumps them one after the other and goes for an awkward handshake-bump with Jina because that’s just how they function together.  
  
They don’t go to the same school as Hoseok and Jimin do, but they’ve got a group chat going on, so he’s halfway updated on all their life troubles. Not that those matter much when they’re at camp.  
It’s like an unspoken rule not to talk about all the bullshit they’ll have to get back to when their few weeks together come to an end.

“So, question,” Hoseok starts cautiously and looks between Namjoo and Jina, “I’ve got a Jeon Jungkook on my list here, the new guy…”  
  
“Yeah,” Jina nods, “He’s friends with Tae as far as I know.”  
  
“What school did he go to?” Hoseok asks, but before any of them can answer, the universe clears things up for him when he hears a soft “uhm, hi,” at the door.  
  
Hoseok’s heart misses half a beat and he finds himself staring.  
There’s no way he’s gotten this tall. It’s been, what, four years since he’s seen him last!?

☼

_Hoseok hates this. He hates this more than hungover Mondays, running on three cups of coffee after a long weekend of clubbing. He hates this more than rushing for a bus at full speed, just to have it drive off the second he gets there with evil busdriver-eyes looking straight at his face._  
  
_Jungkook’s one of the sweetest kids he’s ever met, with his dark hair falling long and heavy over his eyes, nose too big for his teenage face, bunny teeth nibbling on thin lips._  
  
_Hoseok knows what’s coming before the boy has managed to open his mouth and stumble over his words. Knows what’s coming because everybody knows. How couldn’t he know when Jungkook’s so bad at masking his feelings. When he always gets so clumsy and awkward around Hoseok. When he blushes so easily._  
_With his hands pulled up into his sleeves he’s looking at him with big doe eyes._  
  
_“Just hear me out,” he says and Hoseok melts a little. They stand at the gates of their school and the sun hangs low on the horizon, the last warm beams tickling Hoseok’s skin and a soft breeze of wind playing with his hair. There’s still a few students in little groups around. Those of Hoseok’s year and a few of Jungkook’s; plus the occasional lone kids unlocking their bikes to finally get back home after a long day._  
  
_Hoseok wants to pat him on the head and tell him not to break his own heart. But he knows Jungkook has to. That’s just how crushes like this one work._  
_Jimin sits on a nearby bench on the school grounds and watches the two of them with soft pity in his eyes._  
_Jimin has told him this would happen soon and yet Hoseok feels entirely unprepared._  
  
_“You’re always so nice to me…and to everyone…you’re the best dancer in the whole school,” Jungkook mumbles and it’s obvious that it takes him all his willpower and bravery to look Hoseok in the eyes instead of locking them onto the concrete beneath them like he’s used to._  
_Hoseok smiles his gentlest smile, even though his chest is tight._  
  
_“Jungkook-“_  
  
_“No, please, hear me out at least.” Another little stab to his chest._  
  
_Jungkook looks so vulnerable, grabbing on to those 10% of hope he still has and Hoseok’s balancing a porcelain heart on his little finger. He needs to choose his words carefully, as soon as Jungkook lets him._  
_“I know you’re too cool for me and you’re probably pitying me… but I’d regret it if I didn’t try.”_  
  
_Hoseok nods and readjusts his sling bag. It’s getting heavier with every moment they stand together like this._  
  
_“You know I like you a lot,” Jungkook hurries to say, rushes through the words as if maybe they lose meaning that way. “And I just…. Need to know if I’ve got any chance at all.”_

_Sweet, thoughtful, vulnerable Jungkook._  
_And so incredibly brave that Hoseok feels like a monster when he thinks of words to say that will break the boy’s heart in the softest way. If there’s such a thing._  
  
_“I’m glad you told me,” Hoseok says and pauses for too long._  
_Long enough so he can see the hope draining out of Jungkook’s eyes and onto the filthy floor, where it sinks deep into the earth together with leftover rain water and dirt._  
_He can watch in time lapse as Jungkook pulls those walls back up around him, shielding the last bits of his heart that he hasn’t laid bare yet._  
_Preparing for the lethal blow._  
  
_“It’s not that I don’t like you. You’re a wonderful person.” He hates this. Hates it more than math exams._  
_“It’s just… you’re sixteen, Jungkook. There’s nothing good that could come out of this.”_

_“It’s just a few years,” he argues, but there’s no strength behind it. He’s not looking him in the eyes anymore. Stares to the side instead, at a group of girls chatting and laughing, unbothered by the heartbreak that’s going on a few feet away from them._  
  
“It’s too many for me,” Hoseok says softly. “And apart from that… I’m kind of seeing someone right now.”  
  
Jungkook’s eyes shoot back to him, surprised and unguarded for a moment, before he’s got his shit back together.

__  
“Who?”  
  
“You don’t know her,” Hoseok says. “She’s not going here.”  
  
“And she’s not sixteen I’m guessing,” Jungkook huffs.  
  
“No, she’s not. She’s a year older than me actually.”  
  
Jungkook nods. Swallows and shifts his weight to his other foot. Grabs at the straps of his backpack that looks too big on his slim frame.  
  
“I get it. I can’t compete with that.” He smiles and finally allows his shoulders to slump. It shatters Hoseok’s fucking heart.  
Oh Jungkook.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Wonderful, precious Jungkook.  
  
  
_☼_  
  
  
“Jungkook!” Jimin chirps and jumps up from his chair to pull Jungkook closer by the wrist and sit him down at the table, his hands on his shoulders. “This is gonna be so much fun!”  
  
It takes some imagination to figure out how Jungkook became this dude with the sharp jaw and the broad shoulders and how the hell he got this tall. His ears are stacked with piercings now and his hair doesn’t fall into his eyes like a curtain anymore. Dark, sharp eyebrows make him look like one of those movie stars that shine in every role they play.  
  
But on the other hand, it makes total sense that this is him, because there’s still the doe eyes that sparkle like the stars above the camp at night, there’s still his big, straight nose that kind of makes him look like a young bird.  
There’s the endearing front teeth that come out when he smiles into the circle while he’s playing with the rings on his fingers, nervous energy pushing off of him like steam. The same shy little movements, even though they seem less prominent than Hoseok remembers.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me he’d join?” Hoseok looks at Jimin, accuses him of everything bad in the world.  
“We could’ve talked about it in the groupchat!”  
  
“I was busy convincing him that the kids are gonna love him,” Jimin smiles down at Jungkook from where he stands behind him in a protective way. “Y’know how freaked out he gets over new stuff.”  
  
Jungkook glares up at him and unnoticeably shimmies out of his grip.  
“Thanks a lot, traitor,” he hisses.

“The kids are gonna adore you,” Hoseok agrees, though his voice comes out absent and overwhelmed, still too caught off guard.  
 If Jungkook notices him staring, he doesn’t let it show.

There’s an awkward silence on their end of the table, only made less awkward because Namjoo and Jina are chatting on the other end, talking about how much they look forward to meeting the kids and whatnot.  
 Hoseok’s not really paying attention, because he still tries to get the confusing cocktail of thoughts and feelings in his body under control.  
  
When Jungkook’s eyes meet his for a fleeting moment, there’s a smile on his lips, so thin and unsure, he barely knows what it means. He returns it anyway and it just adds to the damn cocktail.  
  
Yoonji joins them twenty minutes after their agreed time and babbles some half-assed apologies that no one believes and they spend three hours talking through their schedules and individual plans and explain some basics to Jungkook, who listens carefully and never stops nibbling on his bottom lip.  
  
He eagerly writes things down in a little notebook and Hoseok smiles to himself.  
Four years since he’s last seen him and life hasn’t made Jungkook hard or bitter yet. If he still bears some kind of grudge, he doesn’t show it, utterly concentrated on listening to Namjoo and taking notes.

  
Hoseok smiles and laughs like he always does and when it comes to making plans and figuring out schedules he’s got enough strength not to look over to Jungkook every few heartbeats.  
  
But when he catches Jimin’s curious glance, the way he reads Hoseok like an open book, he knows summer camp will be a whole lot different this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not an update and I'm sorry if you were excited for one!!
> 
> BUT I did take this idea up again and started a Social Media AU on twitter surrounding this whole camp counselor thing and I'm really excited about it!!!  
> It's a tiny bit different from this obviously... there's no fem!bts sadly because it wouldn't rlly work with the photos... but I put some dreamcatcher cameos in instead!!! ♥  
> I just don't have the concentration to sit down and write a proper fic lately, but this should be nice too?!  
> SO CHECK THAT OUT!!!!!! (and follow me on twt for future AUs and fanart)

[JUNGHOPE/HOPEKOOK SOCIAL MEDIA AU  
](https://twitter.com/goldenhopeworld/status/1055391845675683840)


End file.
